Aang's Mistake
by adharsy14
Summary: What if Aang had to leave Katara? Would Katara move on even if he told her not to? If he ever comes back what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey this is my first fanfiction. Please leave a reveiw!**

Katara was sitting in her room at the Fire Nation Place. She was in deep thought when she signs. As Katara looked out the window she thinks back to what happen four years after the war.

_Katara had just walked though the door to greet her brother, Toph, and Aang from the long day of meetings. She had not gone because she had a fever when she woke up. She was fine now and wanted to see her boyfriend. As they all came in the door she runs up to Aang and kisses him on the cheek. Sokka and Toph both look at each other with worried faces. They don't think Katara sees them but she does and asks " What's wrong with the two of you? Is it now wrong to welcome home my boyfriend?" _

"_No, but Aang better tell you want is wrong since it affects you both, " says Sokka. _

"_Ok… Come on Aang let's go outside and you can tell me what's wrong since these to are being so secretive," told Katara. Aang and her walked outside and sat down on the bench. After they both got comfortable Katara noticed that Aang was looking at her with a sad face before he kissed her hard. She responded back and put her hands around his neck. She felt him wrap is arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. When they broke away from each other to catch their breath, Aang picked her up and cradled her in his lap. She had just noticed that he had gotten taller than her and had a lot more muscle. _

"_Katara at the meeting today the council members suggested something and I agreed to do it," said Aang. _

"_What did you agree to? Did it have to do with us?" _

"_No, well kind of. They said that I had to go on a mission for them and I may be gone for two months to five years. They also said that I could not bring anyone. Before you say anything I want you to know that I argued with them over that for at least a hour. In the end I still had to go and they had made some good points so I agreed with them. Before I found out this information I was actually going to ask you to marry me but I have to leave tomorrow so I don't get any time to. I know you are not going to agree to this but before I leave tomorrow I want you to promise me that you will wait for me until I get back." _

_When Aang looked up he say Katara with tears in her eyes. He felt so bad that he has to put her through this but he had responsibilities to being the Avatar. _

"_Were you really going to ask ne to marry you and then you agree to this," cried Katara. "What am I supposed to do when you are gone? I am going to be upset the whole entire time you are going to be gone. Where I am supposed to live until then?"_

_ "I know you are upset, but I will write to you every week and you will be with friends the whole time. I have talked to your father and he, Sokka, and I decided that you will stay with Zoko and keep him company. Toph, Suki, and Sokka are going to stay with you the whole entire time. I will miss you so much, but I don't have any choice to but to go." Told Aang. _

_ When Katara looked at him she knew that she would have to agree. The next morning as Aang was getting ready to leave she walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and after a few minutes they broke apart. _

_ "Katara, I have to go. I will write to you as soon as I can. I love you," said Aang._

_ "I love you, too. I hope to see you soon. I will miss you," cried Katara. After she said that he gave her one last hug and left._

That was two years ago. None of the rest of the Gaang have seen him since. A lot had happened during that time. He dad had arranged a marriage for her as soon as Aang had been gone for two months. Sokka and herself had argued with him for hours, but he won. Katara was so upset when she found out who she was marrying she didn't come out of her room for two weeks. She had only come out of her room because Suki told her that her dad was just trying to do what was best for her. After that she had had to start planning her wedding. She had scheduled it two years later. The day was coming quick considering it was tomorrow. She was even more upset when she realized that she was going against Aang's promise.

She was doing last minute preparing when her fiancé walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

After Zuko walked in Katara looked over at him with a sad expression. He walked over to her and sat down by her. They both were searching for something to say.

"I know you don't want to marry me Katara, but we have no choice. I don't really want to marry you either. I would rather be marrying Mai, but since my mother and your father arranged it we have to do what they want. Oh I forgot to tell you that I invited Aang to our wedding," said Zuko.

"You invited who?" Katara yelled. As he was telling her all of this her face had changed many different emotions.

"I was is teacher and he was both of our best friends." Zuko said quietly. After he said that Katara quieted down. When she stopped glaring at him she came up with an idea to make both of them happy.

"I just thought of something. If one of us gets ask to marry someone else, aren't we aloud to brake of the engagement?" Asked Katara with a grin on her face.

"Yes, if someone where to do so we would be able to marry who ever we want." Zuko said slowly still not getting where this was going.

"If Aang is coming, which I hope he is, he can help us get this all sorted out. We can have Mai, Sokka, Suki, and Toph help us. All we have to do is have Aang propose to me and I say yes and then have Mai ask you and you say yes, then we don't have to get married." Katara said getting happier by the minute.

"There is only one flaw with that. What if Aang and Mai don't want to marry us after they find out what is happening?" Asked Zuko. "I didn't put who we were marrying on the invitation."

" Great, do you know if they are coming to the wedding though?" Asked Katara. "If we get this all set up we don't really have to have them propose to us now. Aang can instead propose to me instead when he wants to. Then you can propose to Mai when ever you want to, also."

"Katara you are a genius!" Yelled Zuko. "Lets go and tell Sokka, Suki, and Toph our plan."

Later that day after they got everything planned out with the rest of the Gaang they went to get ready to greet Mai and Aang and tell them their plan.

**Katara's POV**

I can't believe I finally get to see Aang after two years. I am still a little mad at him for agreeing to this and putting me through all of this. As I am thinking of all of this I see Appa in the distance. As he gets closer I am getting even more nervous.

**Aang's POV**

I am so glad I get to see Katara and the rest of the Gaang again. Zuko's invitation came as soon as I got done with my mission. I am still confused on why he didn't put whom he was marrying on the invitation. I can see the Fire Nation now. As I am flying I think about Katara and how beautiful and perfect she is. When I finally come out of my daydream I see that Appa has landed and I am at the Fire Nation Palace.


End file.
